The present disclosure relates to a full duplex transmission circuit and an electronic apparatus.
So far, as an apparatus for implementing duplex data transmissions, a hybrid circuit configured to include a resistor and an operational amplifier is used. For example, this hybrid circuit is used widely in typically analog front-end circuits of a data communication modem making use of a phone line and an ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) modem. In addition, in order to implement high-speed differential data transmissions, there has been devised a hybrid circuit designed as a combination of a signal transmitting buffer and a signal receiving buffer. The signal transmitting buffer is a buffer configured to include a current source for outputting a current according to a signal to be transmitted and a load resistor. On the other hand, the signal receiving buffer is a buffer configured to include two amplifiers having gains different from each other. The configuration of this hybrid circuit is disclosed in documents such as Yasumoto, Tomita et al., “A 20 Gb/s Bidirectional Transceiver Using a Resistor-Transconductor Hybrid,” ISSCC Dig. Tech. Papers, pp. 518-519, February 2006.